


Touch

by Ochie94



Series: Hansol Pairing [10]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Chwe Hansol | Vernon, M/M, Top Jeon Wonwoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ochie94/pseuds/Ochie94
Summary: Wonwoo wants to try out something new. But Hansol refuses it because he doesn't think that it is possible. The older usually relents, respecting Hansol's opinion, but not this time. He seems very keen on the idea that he proposes a challenge to his younger lover just so he can give it a try.The rule is simple; the more Hansol touches Wonwoo, the more Wonwoo's chance to get what he wants.





	Touch

**Author's Note:**

> If you happen to read my other WonSol story, you know that this should have been posted earlier this year. I really want to post it as soon as I can after updating [More Popsicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273212), but things happen, and I can't focus on my stories at all.
> 
> I still want to proofread this once again because my auto-correct is working weirdly... but I think I have procrastinated the updates long enough, so I just post this as it is.
> 
> M(_ _)M
> 
> Hope you like this

 

**_Touch_ **

 

“Do you think you can come untouched?”

“What?”

“Wanna try?”

 

 

Hansol regrets it as soon as he agrees to Wonwoo's pestering challenge about no touching in public. He thinks it will be easy because most of the time, there is always one or more person standing or sitting between them.

But he should have known better when it comes to his devious hyung who will do anything to get what he wants. He should have known that Wonwoo will make it hard for him to accomplish this challenge he floats up.

Looking disapprovingly at Wonwoo, whom he knows is hiding his smirk behind the bored looking face once the camera has been turned off, Hansol tries his best to not close the distance between them as he asks in hushed tone. “Hyung, are you doing it on purpose?”

Raising his brow, Wonwoo puts up confused innocent look. “What do you mean?”

Standing up and walking toward the staffs where they will take off the mics, Hansol retaliates. “Taking the seat beside me.”

“What's wrong with it?” Wonwoo asks nonchalantly but Hansol knows better than that. They both wait as the staff takes their mic before they go to their waiting room.

“I was supposed to sit with Mingyu hyung beside me. Not you.”

Shrugging his shoulders, Wonwoo raises his brow again. “Is that so?”

That answer gets Hansol to narrow his eyes suspiciously, more suspicious than before. “Mingyu hyung was standing beside me until you suddenly took the seat. And you know that we would laugh a lot during this.” Hansol is aware that he will move around too much when he laughs, so he  _ arranged _ Mingyu to sit between him and Wonwoo, hoping that the seat arrangement won't let him accidentally touch Wonwoo. But, the devil was already a step ahead of him and took the seat beside Hansol as soon as Hansol sat down on the stool, adding to that, the younger couldn't do anything about it because it would be weird if he suddenly left that seat.

“Maybe I just don't want to see you touching other people.” That is Wonwoo's last reply before they reach the waiting room and go their separate spot. The words make butterfly fluttering in his stomach but when he remembers the rules, Hansol can't help but dreading the upcoming schedule.

 

Throughout their schedules that day, Hansol tries to avoid standing close to Wonwoo, yet the elder always has a way to move naturally among the group until he stands next to Hansol, teasing him with his presence.

Not wanting to fail his mission, albeit he has accidentally touched -lightly- Wonwoo several times, Hansol swiftly makes a plan to escape from Wonwoo. His eyes are trained on Wonwoo and as soon as he sees Wonwoo's attempt to move spot, he will also slip away from his position.

It is like a chasing game, and Hansol grins victoriously when he sees the frown on Wonwoo's face every time the elder notices that he has moved away. Yet unfortunately his grin can only last for a short while because as soon as Wonwoo catches his grin, his frown turns into  _ that _ smile. That certain smile which tells you that you are in trouble, and from that, Hansol knows that that night, there will be more than restrictions.

 

“Hyung, is this necessary?” Hansol asks nervously when Wonwoo, who is straddling his waist, ties his wrists together with the elder’s tie in front of his chest.

Smirking at the younger rapper under him, Wonwoo utters as his hands finish the tie with a small cute bow. “You seem like not wanting to touch me. So I will make sure that you won't need to touch me.”

“But, that was only because you told me to not touch you.” Hansol retaliates, trying to move his wrists after Wonwoo finished tying it, but to no avail, his hyung has tied the smooth fabric very carefully that it won't even loosen.

“I didn't tell you to not touch me.” Wonwoo is widely smirking now, he caresses the younger’s cheek before leaning down close to his face.

Hansol can feel the soft huff of Wonwoo's breath against his mouth, he wonders if Wonwoo will kiss him but the elder keeps the inch gap before pulling away from him completely to walk somewhere else.

“Hyung.” Hansol calls, moving to sit up on their shared bed, eyes following Wonwoo.

The elder only hums to respond him as he pulls the drawer and taking some things out. Soon, he comes back with several packages of tin foil and lube.

“Hands above your head.” Wonwoo says, more like commanding softly, his smirk is still intact on his face as he watches Hansol lying back on the bed and his arms slowly move until his tied hands rest above his pillow with fingers almost grazing the headboard. “Keep it there.”

Occupying the space between Hansol's legs, the older rapper looks down at his boy. Eyes raking the bare abdomen and chest before they climb up to the neck and then Hansol's face, adoring the pink hue on his cheeks before meeting the younger’s gaze. “We will do it my way.”

Hansol groans hearing that, head thrown back in defeat as his legs move to accommodate a space for the elder’s curiosity to be quenched.

Cooing at how compliant the younger is despite the initial reaction, Wonwoo pushes his legs open. “No backing out, Hansol.” He reminds, placing a soft reassuring kiss on the side of Hansol's lips, purposefully avoiding the lips while proceeding to take off Hansol's pants.

“Hyung.” The younger whines, eyes looking back to Wonwoo with one last plea. “There is no way I can come by my ass alone.”

“You just haven't known it yet, Hansol.” Wonwoo says confidently, too confident for Hansol's liking because that means that the elder has something behind him. Yet still, he lets Wonwoo taking off his pants and exposes himself completely to his hyung’s eyes.

Once done with Hansol's pants, Wonwoo basks under the younger’s stare when he takes off his own shirt. The look of want which shows up clearly on those dark brown irises ignite the desire in him and when he gets to convey his own desire to Hansol, he knows that the switch has turned.

Keeping their gazes connected, Wonwoo traces his hand down from Hansol's side to the stirring member. Hansol cuts their stare off to follow Wonwoo's hand fleeting down to his member, expectations are clear on his face, and so is his disappointment when Wonwoo's finger just skims his crotch before diving down to the alley between his legs, avoiding his cock.

“Hyung.” He whines at Wonwoo again, eyes pleading to him to not teasing him. “Are we really going to do this?”

“Of course, we are.” Patiently Wonwoo says, still with the playful smirk on his handsome face. “You lost, Hansol. And you have agreed that I can try it  out.” and hearing that makes Hansol regret going along with Wonwoo's taunt. He should just ended the discussion when Wonwoo hyung brought it up the night before.

“Don't worry.” Suppressing a chuckle at the defeated look, Wonwoo presses the pad of his finger against the entrance. Hansol flinches at the lack of lube, but Wonwoo assures him that he won't enter him right away, something which Hansol is feeling relief for, yet also upset about once he catches Wonwoo's tail of idea. The elder will prolong this as much as he wants, and Hansol can only hope that he can go through it all with right mind, not that he believes he can. It is because Wonwoo always has the right trick to blow him out of his mind.

 

Right like he has thought, Wonwoo easily maneuvers his mind as he teases his entrance with lubed up fingers. Expectation and wanting this to finish soon get his desire to multiply and lit the heat beneath his skin, boiling slowly with lust which increases the rhythm of Hansol’s breathe. And Wonwoo sweeping his breath against his heated skin makes sure that he won’t be able to resist this slow advance.

Sighing soundlessly when Wonwoo breathes -purposely- against his exposed length again, Hansol tries to glare at the black haired man who doesn’t bother to silence his amused chuckle. “Hyung.” he calls impatiently, no more whining because he now knows his whine won’t have any effect on  _ this  _ Wonwoo hyung.

“What is it, Hansol-ah?” Wonwoo asks from his position between Hansol's spread legs, the amusement is undoubtedly thick in his voice that he can’t deny it, and his breath is still tickling Hansol. The older man fleets his gaze up briefly to meet his lover's before wandering down again. “We haven’t done anything yet.” He says as he probes the entrance with the tip of his fingers yet never entering. ‘As much as Hansol denies it, he does like this kind of teasing’, Wonwoo thinks as he tauntingly presses a smirk on Hansol's arousal.

“That’s what I..” Hansol’s word is cut by his own groan when Wonwoo kisses his crown at the same time he slips his finger abruptly, pushing it deep in one push before caressing the surprised ring of muscle which hugs his finger tightly. Wonwoo would love to tease him more, but they have certain thing he wants to do, so he won't prolong this.

Leaning up to brush his lips along Hansol’s cheek, Wonwoo slowly moves his finger inside Hansol as he collects Hansol’s gaze back at him, a smile has replaced his smirk at the sight of doubt hasn't yet left from his lover’s face. Whispering words of comfort into Hansol’s ear, Wonwoo continues his ministration.

Slowly, he adds another finger into Hansol. They carefully move in scissoring motion, patient and loving as he waits for Hansol’s ring to relax even more for him. It doesn’t take long before he can add another finger and boldly look for the bundle of nerves while reaching deeper inside. Hovering above him, Wonwoo pays much attention on Hansol’s expression, trying to catch any clue to make Hansol falling apart beneath him with pleasure. Wonwoo is really keen on the idea of Hansol coming with his cock untouched, hearing that it will feel amazing to have the prostate stimulated, and it is his mission to make that happen that night.

Under Wonwoo's watchful gaze, Hansol's eyelids fall closed. He tries to bite back his voice as with his eyes closed, his nerves all focus on the fingers inside him and also the cold air hugging his skin. The blind sensation makes everything feel surreal to him that Hansol lets some gasps slip from between his lips every time Wonwoo's finger brushes something inside him. Then, those fingers move with more eagerness, dispatching lush quick wave he can’t stop from reaching up to his brain which prompts him reflexively clenching around the three long and thin digits, that seems to drive them to reach further and deeper into him until its limit.

As he wrestles with the pristine sensation, there is a movement above him, he can tell from the shadow which falls on his eyelids moves down and from behind it, light drops unhindered on his still closed eyes. Wondering what Wonwoo is up to, Hansol almost fails to notice the slide against that spot.

It is almost only like a breeze on his skin, so light, barely touching but caressing, yet it pulls immediate noticeable reaction from Hansol. His legs twitch, almost closing in if not for the other's presence between it, and weak whimper-like moan jumps into the still air to announce the brief pleasure.

He is late to realize that Wonwoo's fingers halt their movements because of the remaining tingling sensation from inside him, and when he does, Hansol fights the urge to open his eyes and ask his hyung to slide his fingers and repeat the move. The unit's maknae can't resist the former though, his eyelids slide open and the sight of Wonwoo greets him impeccably gentle and enchanting.

His lover is seemingly comfortable settling on the space between his legs, vividly smirking at him, at his desire as he has his head down before Hansol's length, and Hansol's attention abruptly moving to the feeling of his breath fanning his skin hot, it is heavy against his obvious arousal and Hansol wishes that his hyung will stop teasing and just go on with this.

Sliver of hope settles in the younger’s mind when Wonwoo's fingers starts moving again. He can feel that they are directed to his spot, and that is when Hansol remembers for the second time that that night isn't his night with how close Wonwoo's fingers brushes it but never properly giving appropriate caressing.

 

As the time goes, his expectation increases every time Wonwoo almost hits the sweet spot and it grows uncontrollably with the addition of his own arousal and want. Needy moans turn into whines and Hansol moves his hip along with Wonwoo's motion, desperate for some sort of delicious stroke against something inside him but Wonwoo, having the upper hand, ceases his move, not giving him enough.

“Hyung..” It is unfair for Hansol. Wonwoo can easily wrap his hand around him, knowing what to do to prompt certain reaction from him. It is really unfair, but Hansol also knows something which Wonwoo really likes, something which he hopes can give him a chance to turn the table. “Touch me.” He pleas, with half lidded eyes looking straight up at Wonwoo, lips trembling as his hands above his head clenches the pillow tightly.

He can see it, the change of direction of Wonwoo's mind. It is hidden but obvious from the window of his eyes. Wonwoo hasn't yet reacted, so he needs to make him. Keeping his hands there above him just like how Wonwoo wants it, Hansol raises his leg and slips it between their bodies until he reaches Wonwoo's still clothed erection.

It is already hard against the pad of his toes and hot as Hansol tries to stroke the length. The younger sighs when he hears Wonwoo's small stifled groan. Then he dares himself to look up, expecting a more subdued expression on Wonwoo, but instead, he finds the elder smirking. Oops. Did he push the wrong button? Maybe pulling the other can’t help him fastening the process.

“I was thinking to give you some rewards for being a good boy,” Wonwoo starts, catching Hansol's leg and pushed it forward until his thigh almost touches his abdomen. “But I guess you want to play more.”

Hansol watches Wonwoo licking his lips and in that instant, unstoppable shiver breezes up his skin. He knows then that playing tease with this Wonwoo shouldn't be on his list.

 

Without a fail, Wonwoo continues fingering him without reaching his prostate anymore. His approach is fast and close then slow and teasing, then it changes again entirely. Those playful rhythms creating havoc on Hansol's nerves, building up then deflates before it flares again reaching an altitude Hansol thinks never been touched before. The younger thinks that he will really come without Wonwoo giving any attention to his reddened length.

When he assumes that it can't be more pleasurable, his hyung leans down and starts prodding his stretched entrance with his tongue. The wetness of Wonwoo's tongue delivers distinct sensation contrasting to the lube covered fingers inside him, the slow drop of saliva adds the lewdness of the squelching sound their activities create.

He moans, voice a bit strained as he clenches his eyes tight, relishing in the familiar throbbing under his skin. The movement inside him pushes him into a state of vividness, addles him to focus on anything but the gentle force of his lover’s long fingers and tongue. “Please..” he utters, already feeling like he is about to flow over.

Wonwoo hums thoughtfully, the heavy sounds feels like travelling up his skin and Hansol’s breath hitches when it pounds into his eardrums. If he has any fetish concerning Wonwoo, maybe it is his voice. He really likes his hyung’s voice. The deep timbre of it when he talks, raps, whispers and laughs; any sounds he creates, they are able to make butterfly fluttering inside him and Hansol won't deny that his hyung can make his legs go weak when he whispers praises to his ears. Okay, maybe he has a particular attachment with praise, but that doesn’t change the fact that Hansol will submit to Wonwoo’s care whenever he breathes the keyword to his hearing. “Please what, baby?”

Hansol turns his reddening face away from Wonwoo, muffling his mouth by pressing it against his arm which is shaking hard, fighting between staying there or going against Wonwoo's command and pleasuring his leaking arousal. A whine escapes him liberally when his hyung pushes his fingers hard and hits the right spot as if he knows what Hansol is considering. “Hyung, stop…” Hansol wants to tell him that what Wonwoo is doing to him is not enough, that he should stop his teasing -he knows that Wonwoo hasn't really started yet, but abruptly, the insistent fingers stops and through cloudy mind, Hansol can feel that his hyung is pulling out his fingers. “No!” he cries, arms tense above him, and as soon as the word leaves his tongue, the fingers still just right before slipping out completely. Breathing hard, Hansol peeks at Wonwoo and catches the sight of his mischievous look directed to him. Hands clutching the white sheet of his pillow, the younger melts. “Not that..”

“Then, what is it that you want, baby?” Wonwoo’s left hand rests snugly on Hansol's thigh, the tips caressing him like a summer breeze, gentle warm and comforting, waiting for him to vocalize his need.

“Wonwoo hyung..” He whines again, that endearing nickname affecting him easily and the smirk on his hyung’s face is not helping either with his need. “Stop teasing…” He breathes, face flushing hot.

“I'm not teasing you, baby.” Leaning down to press a kiss on Hansol's lips, Wonwoo says. “We haven't yet began..”

The continuous use of that name prompts the younger to fall further into Wonwoo's charm, his mind gets more addled while his arousal blisters, flaring from under his skin. “Then start it.” He says, feeling a little bit more desperate with just how close he is.

Chuckling at Hansol's unveiled eagerness, Wonwoo decides that he has done enough teasing, for now, he can continue teasing him more a bit later. Planting one more kiss on Hansol's lips, Wonwoo starts sliding his fingers again, this time picking up his pace to a speed he hopes can satisfy his Hansol. He thrusts into Hansol with more vigor and precision, forgoing all the teasing and focusing on giving more pleasure to his baby.

To his personal satisfaction, Hansol moans delightfully, Wonwoo can see how the younger wants to cover it, but his conscious seems like has gone far away because all the most alluring noises one can spill are already flooding their room, raising the temperature to a degree of boldness. Noting how glad he is that all of the rooms in their dorms are all soundproofed, Wonwoo dares Hansol to be more vocal, and much to his own gratification, the sounds are all blessings to his hearing.

The elder continues hitting the same spot, caressing it properly with his fingertips, giving it an encouraging push until he can deliver incomparable sense of completion to the younger man beneath him.

 

For a stretchy moment, Hansol savours the luscious quiver reverberating from his core. His breathing fast, unanchored as he floats among the echoing waves of pleasure. Among those, he can feel that the fingers are still caressing him from inside. Opening his eyes slowly, Hansol locks his gaze with Wonwoo's calm one.

“Hyung..” he calls, inhaling greedy amount of air, sense of disbelief and wanting more flushes his mind away. “Kiss me.”

Gladly, Wonwoo does so, capturing the supple lips and claiming them as his only, his territory which he won't let any other to touch.

The kiss which started out soft and slow, grows more intense with every passing seconds and every little moans slipping between them. Wonwoo pulls his fingers out of Hansol and starts caressing his thigh, worshipping the flawless expand of skin with gentle loving caresses without a pause.

Pulling away completely from the kiss after Hansol nodding at his silent question through their locked gaze, Wonwoo reaches for the lube again and this time also taking the small foil package with him.

With lust dripping from his gaze, the elder looks at his lover, the rosy color on Hansol's cheeks are still intact beautifully on him and the clear sounds of the foil ripping adding alluring touch in the most delicate way on his aroused expression which Wonwoo's gaze fails to waver away from. Capturing Hansol's lusty dark brown eyes sending admiring look which nails on him and swells his pride completely, Wonwoo groans, he can’t stop himself from saving that yearning look in his memory.

He works his hand fast, tempting the younger’s attention to what soon will fill him, carefully rolling down the translucent pink protection down his length and his nimble attempt doesn't falter as he squeezes a layer of lubricant over it generously and with his lean fingers, spreading and warming up the lube. The action is lewd as it is, yet the sight of the glistening lube on Wonwoo's hard thick cock makes Hansol feeling more elated, needy to touch it, to run his fingers up and down its curvy long line, smearing the lotion and maybe mixing it with his saliva to get it more tantalizing. Sadly, he can't do much that night with his wrists tied far from it.

When Wonwoo finally presses the tip against his rim, rubbing the head wet gently against the twitching entrance in a taunting manner, Hansol flinches at the slippery touch. Back arching away from the bed, the younger rolls down his hip impatiently to meet Wonwoo's action and it gives him the slip he needs.

“Hyung, hurry.”  Hansol pleas again, eyes fluttering shut and hands clenching in anticipation. Wonwoo hyung’s been teasing him too much and all Hansol wants right now is his hyung just pound into him. “Just do it.”

Amused, Wonwoo does as Hansol asks, but not without the tease. Slowly, he pushes further inside, light blush spreads on his face as he takes in the way that walls enveloping and hugging him tight in the most intimate way. Groaning into Hansol's ear, Wonwoo does nothing to hide his enjoyment in the pleasure Hansol is giving him. “Hansol.” He rasps and that calls alone can make the younger flush redder with a lush quake raking up his whole body.

Altering his hands position from above him, Hansol is tempted to pull his lover closer, wanting to feel more of him inside. But the invisible restraint which is Wonwoo's words stops him from doing so, keeping his hands on the pillow, not attempting to raise them and touch the older man. It doesn't falter the younger to feel though. Some moans slip through his lips, and when his eyelids raise again to let his eyes meet Wonwoo's lust filled gaze, he knows vividly that this won't end soon. And he prefers it that way.

 

Fast breathing fills the room uninterruptedly, so do the gasps and moans heating the temperature so high they burn Hansol's lungs. The drags of hard lubed up cock against his inside drives his web of feelings massively to the edge. It feels too much, the pleasure, but it feels not yet enough to push him toward his release that it pains him.

“Hyung, I can't.” He wails, clenching his fingers and eyes tight. Tears slip down his cheeks at the incessant feeling escalates inside him. “Please.. I need more..”

To his plea, Wonwoo slows down a bit so he can pour little kisses on Hansol's face, comforting him with care and love as his hand caresses every inches of Hansol's skin he can reach until his hand finds Hansol's tied wrists. With a brief glance, he easily takes off the binding and guides the younger's hands to his face, raining his wrists with another set of kisses before guiding it to loop his arms around his neck hugging him.

With the close proximity, Wonwoo can feel Hansol's cock brushes against his stomach and  that graze is surely felt by his lover because he moans low under his breath with lips parted puffing out satisfied sighs at the addition of stimulus. Placing another kiss after feeling how delicious it feels when Hansol clenches around him, Wonwoo bucks his hips, giving back the contentment Hansol makes him feel.

Gasping aloud as he feels the impact of Wonwoo's hard thrusts, Hansol plants his nails on his hyung's back. He can't bear all the pleasure filling him with how precisely now the elder slams his hip against his little bundle of nerves. Crying out Wonwoo's name to his ear, Hansol is overwhelmed by this raw sensation he never accustomed before. It is always with Wonwoo stroking him to completion, and it is easier for Hansol to reel in pleasure with the way his hyung's hand glides along his cock; but with the elder now only directing his attention to his prostate, Hansol finds out that, it is more than what he has imagined and definitely more than when it is just Wonwoo's fingers a while ago. Every thrusts Wonwoo delivers into him, radiates to every parts of his existence, trailing satisfaction and needs for more along the way which makes Hansol start begging at the older man. “Hyung..” He almost wails desperately as his arms pulling down Wonwoo closer to him.

And to his call, Wonwoo presses his lips gently on Hansol's jaw. “What is it, Hansol?” he groans, using his hand on the bed beside Hansol's head to brace himself above Hansol while his other hand caressing the legs wrapping around him. “Tell me.” He breathes heat toward Hansol's ear. “Tell hyung, what you're feeling.”

With his eyes clenched shut, Hansol replies breathlessly. “It's..” a whimper cuts him but he continues nonetheless. “It’s too much… I-I’m close..”

Drowning Hansol's moans with his kisses, Wonwoo tightens his grip on Hansol's hip, pushing themselves closer with each thrusts and the action rewards him with chain of muffled gasps and moans from his younger lover. When he feels the younger clenches tight around him again, he pulls back from the kiss while gritting his teeth, holding his composure, Hansol is incredibly delicious to him and he may come at any moment because of it. Yet, he ceases himself, wanting to make his lover shimmering in pleasure before he chases it.

 

“Hyung.. it's..”

With his lover pulling him closer, pressing their bodies close to each other, Wonwoo moves with more force and vigor. “Yeah.” He says through gritted teeth, there is no need for word from Hansol because Wonwoo has already known, has already felt how his lover shaking with familiar intensity and tightening around him. “Come for me.”

At the prompt, Hansol moans louder, his hold around Wonwoo's frame gets too tight, nails planting deeper, carving crescent kiss on the pale skin as his body stills momentarily before going lax under his hyung unrelenting thrusts, eyes closed shut as he tries to gather himself from the inferno.

 

Desperation for his own release makes Wonwoo's brows furrowed and nose diving into the depth of Hansol's skin, inhaling the scent of sweat and lust wafting off of him. “Hansol.” He groans the name, hips thrusting even more faster, losing his rhythm under the caresses of Hansol's delicate moans and also the natural grounding scent of his lover.

Groaning when Hansol tightens again around him, Wonwoo clenches his hand hard, bruising Hansol's skin as he continues moving his hip. Paying no heed to the sticky white ribbon sprayed across their stomachs, Wonwoo races for his own release with Hansol mewling his name and stroking his face with timid kisses. Soon, he growls low and presses himself deeper, hitting Hansol's prostate and releasing on it, making the younger shudder with another release.

 

Holding himself up with with his hand, Wonwoo noses delicately at Hansol's skin, stroking his jaw, neck and chest as he collects his mental grip and calms himself down from the high. Beneath him, Hansol fluttering kisses on his forehead, hands fumbling through his black lock which is slightly damp with sweat.

Pulling himself out slowly, Wonwoo reaches down to take off the protection from his softening length and throws it into the bin after tying it. Staying between Hansol's spread legs as he cleans the white seeds on their stomachs, he smiled at his lover who has his eyes closed, and chest puffing up and down with such a fast pace. Lovingly, he fleets his hand along the thigh wrapping loosely around him as he nuzzles down onto the flawless neck, raining small kisses there. Drawing a random pattern with each pecks leaving no skin unattended.

Accepting the comforting gestures, Hansol lies there with minimum movement. His only action right then are curling his fingers along Wonwoo's hair, taking long deep breaths and letting them out with content sighs every time the older man's lips touch his sensitive spot. He is still dealing with the trembling buzzing of their climax when Wonwoo raises himself up to Hansol's vision and asks him with undeniable handsome smirk on his face.

‘Wanna bet again? I have a new idea I want to try.’

 

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> This is the first time I post finished smut scene after squeezing my brain dry xD I hope it is good enough, despite the lack of proper plot??
> 
> Do you like it? Should I make more?
> 
> Anyway, thank you for reading, giving kudos and dropping your comments here. I truly appreciate it and I'll try to see you again in my next -hopefully- better stories.
> 
> ^^/


End file.
